


Drink or Read?

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An unopened letter</p>
<p>Still following the series from day 25...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink or Read?

He considered drinking himself into insensibility. It wouldn’t be the first time he poisoned himself over a Gryffindor witch. Hermione had quit the castle, and now he had to suffer the humiliation of finding out from Minerva.

“Didn’t she tell you? Hermione needed do some business in London. She’ll be back on Monday. I would have thought you of all people─”

He heard her huff in indignation as he turned on his heel and returned to his chambers.

And now, in his drunken state, he stared at the letter she had left behind. Wild thestrals couldn’t make him open it.


End file.
